Tris and Tobias: Leaving Life As We Know it
by MalfoyEatonMellark
Summary: Tris and Tobias have been dating for a year when suddenly Marcus and Tobias have to move, Tris has to survive high school without her boyfriend who wants her to move on. Will they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hello so this is an idea I got from reading another person's fanfic. I intend on changing it up but soem thing smay be similar. I'm sorry about any grammer mistakes or spelling my computer doesn't check it and I'm not the best.**

 **I'm always trying to find a fanfic like this so I thought I may try writing it!**

 **Tris POV**

It seemed like a normal day, I was sitting in my tree house that my Father built me when I was a kid I was waiting for tobias to come up here, as always.

I had gotten a text from him saying that something was wrong and to meet him up there in 20 min. Toby and I had been going out for almost a year, the happiest year ever for me.

It was our last year in elementary school ( grade 8) and we were both excited to graduate together. It is now the summer before grade nine, the last week to be more specific.

"Hey" I turned around and was faced with the most beautiful sight ever, Tobias was crouched down infront of me, the only problem was he wasn't smiling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I said and stepped closer to him trying to get him to look at me.

"I need to tell you something, my father...he's making me move schools. He said he was expected to move for work and that I have to go with him. " I was shocked , Toby was leaving me. Everyone is leaving father and brother passed away last year, all my friends are either going to some artist school or some sport school.

" Your leaving me?" I said barely holding back a sob.

" I'm so sorry Tris I never wanted this. I fought with him I tried to convince him to stasy but he just got mad and well I paid the price for telling him what I thought." That;s when I completely broke down.

His father isn't a very nicee man at all, whenever Toby tried to tell him no he would take off his belt and whip him. Toby took a whipping for me, he knew his father wouldn't listen but he tried anyways.

 **Tobias POV**

I watched Tris burst into tears as soon as I told her about my father, she is usually such a strong person both mentally and physically but I guess this was too much I knew I shouldn't've brought up what happened with Marcus.

I went up to her, picked her up and sat with her in my lap with my arms around her on the chair we have up here. After a few minutes she calmed down and we ust kinda sat there me holding her and her burrying her head in my neck. We usually do this so it's not awkward or anything but I know I make her feel safe and she does the same for me.

We sat there for a good ten minutes beofre I finally spoke.

"Tris I'm so sorry for this, I never want to leave you." she just squeezed me tighter and finally said;

"Toby, aia know you don't so you shouldn't be apologizing, maybe you'll meet someone you like better there, maybe you'll have tons of friends and-" I cut her off there

"Tris do you really think I'll meet someone who I like better then you? I love you Tris I have for years, don't you dare try to make me move one, I don't care if I don't see you for 10 years, yea I'll hate it but I'll always come back for you ok?" I said while looking straight inot her eyes

She didn't reply but I understood what she wanted to say, she crushed her mouth to mine. Of course I didn't resist, I wrapped my one arm around her waist and the other was in her hair forcing her closer to me, Thabk god this chair leans back. Tris and I laid back in the chair with her on top of me, we continued to kiss passionatly I felt her hand go under my shirt and wrap around my lower back as well.

This was the farthest we had ever gone but neither one of us wanted to stop it, I ran my tounge along her bottom lip asking for entrance she unsurprisingly opened her mouth to let me in, within minutes we had established a pattern with our tounges along with our hands. My hands were running up and down her sides while one of hers was on my chest which at this point was bare as she had ripped off my shirt a few minutes beforeand the other was in my hair keeping our heads togeth-

My thoughts got inturupted by my phone ringing. At first I just ignored it which was what I wanted to do but then I recognized the ring as my father's ( I have it different so I can always tell in times like this ) I answered the phone and it turns out I had to go. I turned back to Tris who had silent tears running down her face. I didn't even have to tell her, we both knew that I would have to go soon but we didn't was to admit it.

I pulled her up and gave her a hug, I felt her shaking i didn't want osay it but I knew I had to,

" I'm sorry Tris, please...don't wait for me I don't know w-when I m-might come back, please keep living, don't shut down. I love you, always have, always will." I said and somewhere in the midle i had started to cry. i gave her one last loving kiss and then climbed down the tree and ran home.

 **Please review and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hi everyone so I made a small mistake in the last chapter, Tris's dad is alive but her brother is dead. to clarify CALEB IS DEAD ANDREW PRIOR IS NOT**

 **Enjoy**

 **Tobias POV**

It's been two years. Two years since I left the love of my life. Two years since I left all my friends. One year since I last heard from Tris, well not directly. My father sometimes video chats with her father for buisness and stuff but sometimes they talk about their lives too.

I over heard the conversation from the kitchen,

 _Flashback_

 _"Marcus I need advise," I heard Andrew Prior say "Ever since you and your boy left Beatrice hasn't been the same, she doesn't eat she doesn't talk or at least very minimal and she spends all her time locked away in her room, I'm concerned."_

 _NO NO NO I told Tris not to shut down, I told her to keep going Oh no this is worse then I thought it was ever going to be._

 _"Andrew I'm sure it's nothing, they were 'dating' she'll get over it. I mean my boy has try telling her that. Make it sound like he's moved on, she will get upset and will try to do the same I'm sure."_

 _I wanted so bad to run into the room and tell him no and that that will just make her think that he's moved on which he hasn't but the last time he inturupted his father's video chats he got whipped and locked in a closet for days._

 _"I suppose that might work. Has Tobias really moved on? I mean they seemed pretty close?"_

 _NO "Yes he has, I know they were close but they're just kids. " My father said, he seemed to have forgotten that I told him that I will never be over Tris._

 _"Ok thanks Marcus I knew you would help. Good talking to you bye." Andrew said and closed the call before Marcus could even say anything_

 _I had no way of stopping it now, I guess I will just have hell to pay the next time I see Tris._

End Of Flashback

I was killed that day not literally but I wanted to be dead. Wht was Tris going to think I told her I would wait for her forever, now she probably has some jock boyfriend and has completely forgotten about me.

 **PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

Today is going be the first time I see Tris in Two years we are both going into grade 11. My father and I have moved back to our old house and I am going to ht esame high school as Tris. I hope she remembers me and forgives me for what my father said.

I got up extra early cause I couldn't sleep and just got to the school an hour early. Surprisingly there was another figure there when I pulled into a parking spot, I could just make out the blonde hair when it hit me, that's Tris!

My father called her father last night telling him that we are back, he must've told Tris.

I got out of my car and started to walk towards her, she looked up and saw me, i swear my heart stopped, her light blue eyes captured mine as I continued to walk towards her. I couldn't look away, after all these years she still looks like the girl in the treehouse. I was finally close enough to talk.

"Hi" I said a little shyly I didn't quite know what her reaction to mewas going to be. suddenly she got up and ran to me throwing herself at me and I cought her with ease she buried her face in my neck just like she used to. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her as close to me as phsically possible at the moment.

That's when I noticed her shaking. I reluctatly pulled her head away from my neck so I could tell if she was cold or crying, I looked down and I was right se had tears running down her face. I pulled her close again and lead her over to a close vench so she could sit.

We sat and I pulled her onto my lap while muttering apologies. "Im so sorry I left, I never stopped thinking about you, I' so sorry"

We continued to sit there until she finally muttered something to me a very soft faint "Toby" that brought a smile to my face. She was the only one who has ever been allowed to call me that.

"Yes ?" I said while burying my face in her long blonde hair.

"God I missed you so much" she said into my neck, I felt her slowly pull away and look into my eyes. I looked into to hers and felt like I was lost, I didn't even notice that I was slowl yleaning in until she pushed me away.

I looked at her in surprise, did I miss smething?

"Do you really thinlk I'll let you kiss me after what I heard about you while you were gone?" she said whilesliding off my lap and onto the other side of the bench.

"What do you mean?" I said completely forgetting about the conversaion our fathers had a year ago.

" Seriously Tobias?! My father told me that you had moved on, he told me that your father said that you were dating some girl. You said you would wait and I did too, God I still don't have a boyfriend!" She yelled while sobbing, I knew this conversation was going to come up but I wasn't planning on it happening like this.

"Tris, do you really believe my father? I was standing in the kitchen, when our fathers were talking, I know what he said, I tried to think of a way to stop him but I couldn't I got whipped and beaten for evesdropping. Tris I never moved on, never even looked at another girl. My father just said that so he seemed helpful to ypur dad. Please trust me I would never do that to you." I said while reaching for her hand and staring straight into her eyes.

"I knew it" I heard her mutter before jump into my lap again and hug my close again. It was then that I took in her new look, she had dark eye liner and make up in general and was in a tight black mini skirt and tank top.

'Oh my, me leaving really did change Tris' I thought. I heard it somewhere that when people loose something that is important to them or when couples break up that the girl typically goes through depression phase, I thought it was supposed to be a one -two month long thing?

"Toby be honest did you really move on?" she said, she must not totally believe me.

"Beatrice, look at me please, you were always on my mind I could never move on. Believe me please I would never do that to you. " I said as I placed my hands on either side of her face to force her to see how serious I'm being.

"I'm sorry Tobias, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I love you. I always have, it killed me when you left I cried myself to sleep for months, locked myself in my room with no food for days. I did exactly what you said not to, I shut down and blocked out everyone. I'm really sorry" she said and I could actually feel tears forming in my eyes just from listening to what I put he rthrough.

" I'm sorry Tris, you have no reason to be sorry. I didn't mean to put you through all that, it was all my fault, please forgive me. God I can't believe I put you-" I got cut off by a pair of lips on mine.

At first I was surprised and didn't do anything but then noticed what was happening and kissed her back, it quickly became a very needy and passionate kiss. I wrapped my arm around her lower back and my other hand was buried in her hair she wrpped both her arms around my lower back pulling us nice and close, of course that's when weheard a car pull into the lot and we knew we couldn't be caught making out by whoever was coming in .

We would judt have to go to the treehouse after school.

 **Please review and I will hopefully get another chapter up before school starts**


	3. Chapter 3

`Chapter 3

 **Hey guys sorry this took so long with chool and everything I'll be lucky to get a chapter up once a week.**

 **I do not own the characters I am not Veronica Roth!**

 **Um yea so this chapter is just to set the scene. I'm sorry more action will be coming up I'm thinking of a way to get Peter into this and yea so Thank you soooooo much for following and favouriting this story it really means a lot to me.**

 **Without further adue enjoy!**

 **Tris POV**

It was like magic, one minute I'm ready to kill him for what he did to me and that he has the nerve to try to kiss me, and the next I'm making out with him on a school bench. It was the best day though no matter what. I never noticed how much I missed him and our little relationship until him and I are kissing once again.

i was ready to kill whoever decided to pull into the parking lot at that very second, if it didn't happen to be one of my only friends Uriah and his brother Zeke. I didn't know how they would react to Toby but I knew that they would at least try to be friendly.

"Uri! Zeke! Hey" I said as they made their way over to Tobias and I.

"Hey Tris, what's up? Who's this?" Zeke said once he was closer. Him and Uriah are twins but they look nothing alike.

" Guys thhis is Four, my old...friend from grade school." I said trying to remember how he presents himself in public and I don't want to have to deal with the questioning if I were to say he was my old boyfriend. Zeke and Uriah both looked at each other then looked at Tobias as if they we contemplating whether or not to talk to him.

"Hi I'm Zeke and this is my bro Uriah." I guess thaat clears that up. The three of them continued ot talk all the way into the school to our lockers which were like three apart except mine and Toby's are side by side. Originally I wasn't too happy that my father made arrangments for us to have ever class together and lockers side by side but now I'm more grateful then ever.

"Hey Tris." I heard from behind me. Imidiatly I knew who it was." Hey Chris what's up? Hey Will" I said to Christina and her boyfriend Will. They were alomst inseperable, except of course when forced to by the teacher or us throwing food at them for making out in public.

"Nothing much. Hey who's that guy talking to Zeke and Uriah? He's super hot." She says looking at Tobias.

"Hey!" Yells Will "I thought as your boyfriend I'm the only one that your allowed to think is hot." He says with a fake pout on his face. Chris and I both roll our eyes at him.

"That's Four. Him and I used to be really good friends in grade school, but him and his family moved away before high school. So now he's here. First time I've seen him in years." I said and tried not to give it away that there was/is something going on with Tobias and I. Christina has always been really good at reading people and can alwasy tell when I'm lying or keeping something from her.

"Ah I see. Well come on we are going to be late for class." She says. I can tell that she knows there's something I'm not telling her.

"Hey giys sorry to break this whole thing up but if we don't start heading to class then we will all be late. I'm not being late on the first day of school." I said as I walked over to where Zeke Uriah and Tobias were talking away about who-knows-what.

"Ok Tris" Tobias said as soon as I finished talking. I'm sure he's noticed that I'm trying to keep our relationship a secret so he won't try to kiss me or anything in public.

"Fine" Zeke and Uriah grumbled as they turned to get their books for our first class which is science with Ms. Matthews except for Christina and Will they have Art.

We walked down to the science lab and were the first ones ther so we got to choose where we sit. I chose the second row from the front because no matter how old I am I still am as tall as a twelve year old. I also seem to still have the body of a twelve year old. To my surprise Tobias sat down right next to me with no hesitation. Although I'm sure that Zeke and Uriah's girlfriends walking in and sitting beside them had something to do with it.

"Hey" He said while we were waiting for the rest of the class to come in. "Hi" I replied

"Do you wqan to meet in um the treehouse today after school? I was hoping we could you know catch up and um do homework or something?" He said. I don't think I've seen Tobias this shy since he first asked me out.

"Um sure I'd love to."I said while looking deep in his eyes. I knew I could never stay mad at him for a long time no matter what happened.

Finally class started after about ten minutes of everybody talking the teacher got everyone quiet and started the lesson.

( **Sorry guys I'm only starting grade 8 so I can't really say much about what they teach in high school)**

 _Lunch hour_

"Hey guys!" I hear from behind me, I turn around and see Christina Will Marlene and Uriah all walking towards us. We all sat down at two connected picnic tables and began to eat our lunch and talk about whatever.

It went un-noticed by all that I grabbed Tobias' hand under the table and pulled it onto my lap. He didn't reply to the action but just simply squeezed my hand.

I got through the rest of the day without any trouble and already have homework from almost every class. I walked home (as it wasn't very far ) and imidiatly went into the treehouse. This wasn't odd behavour, Toby and I woudl always meet here and even when he left I continued to come up to do my homework.

I was just pulling out my math homework when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. "Hey" The person said

"Hey Toby" I replied while slowly turning to face him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair adn flush against him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were around my waist, both of us just standing there looking into each others eyes. Until finally I did what we both wanted to do I pulled his head lower so I could crush my lips to his.

Of course he didn't stop it, he ran his hands up and down my back and I took my ahdns out of his silky soft ahir and put them on his chest, feeling the strong muscles under his skin tight shirt.

He led us backwards to the chair and we collapsed onto it with me ontop of him. We continued to kiss and I straddled his waist and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt. I knwo I shouldn't jump on him like this but I missed him so much. A part of meever believed my father and all his lies that part of me is rejoicing right now.

I stopped kissing him for a minute to pull his shirt over his head but it got stuck over his eyes. With his temporary blindness I knew his other sences were heightened so I began to kiss his neck and is jaw unti lfinally I full on kissed him. Eventually I pulled the shirt over his head and he just looked at me and shook his head.

We laid ack on the chair with my head on his chest and continued to talk for the next hour until we decided it would be wise to start our homework.

We worked for an hour before Toby had to go. he said his father wanted him home earlier this year and that we both knew what would happen if he wasn't home on I said good bye and went back into the main house and helped with dinner all the while thinking of tobias.

 **Hope you enjoyed please please please review and let me know any thoughts or ideas you may have**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hey guys! Heres the new chapter sorry it took so long!**

Tobias pov

I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to. I couldn't stand another beating, when we moved away I was getting 2 a week because I was so mad at my father for making me move that I wouldn't listen. By the second month I learned my lesson. I would still get at least one a week for whatever reason my father came up with. I was walking back from tris' when I noticed that my dads car was in the driveway which meant he was home early. That was never good.

I walked in the house trying to think of a reason my father may have to whip me but couldn't come up with one, except of course if he's drunk. I heard noice coming from the kitchen and assumed that that is where my father was so I quickely climbed the stairs. When I was just at the first landing I heard him yell to me.

"TOBIAS EATON GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I didn't have any other option but to go to him.

"Where have you been? " He said calmly although I knew that calm was never good with Marcus. He will act calm but deadly for a certain amount of time then he will start yelling, I'm ashamed to say that is one of the few things I get from him.

"I was at school then I went to Tris' place to hang out" I said shakily.

"You went where?! Why would you go see that Bitch? She cheated on you! Did you know that? It was right before we came back, her father called telling me to tell you but I didn't. I thought it would be better for you to find out." The evil monster known as my father yelled. I was so close to snapping at him for insulting Tris but I knew better.

I didn't say anything waiting for him to just cut to the point, which is always the same. He is drunk and bored and wants to beat me.

 **1hour later**

I was in unbarable pain. He had beat me, locked me in a closet, verbally abused me and then locked me outside. Luckely I always had my phone so I called Tris.

 **Tris: Hey Toby! What's up?**

Me: Tris...Tris I need help. Now...Marcus beat me and has locked me outside. Can you come? I don't think I can make it all the way there.

 **I'll be there as soon as I can.**

(end of call)

Not ten minutes later did Tris show up all ready to tend to my wounds.

This is what life should be like, happy, people loving you, still with pain. But hey that's the difference between a dream and reality.

 **Tris pov**

As soon as I got the call from tobias saying that AGAIN marcus had locked him outside I ran around the house gathering as much medical equiptment I could and raced out the door to help Tobias. Marcus had never been a very nice man to anyone except when he had a image to uphold, so everytime we were in public.

"Tris...please...help" I heard Tobias whisper horasely from the position he was in on the ground, I ran over and knelt down to help.

Forty minutes later had tobias's back cleaned bandaged and had given him pain meds. Once they had started to kick in we headed to my house so we could go in the treehouse. We didn't worry about Marcus or my parents noticing because Marcus never bothers with Tobias once he's outside and my parents don't care as long as i remain on our property.

Once we were both on the cot in the treehouse we both layed down ready to sleep but first I had to ask tobias,

"Toby why did your dad beat you this time? I mean I know you were home on time and You cleaned the house the other day, so why?"

"He was home early, knew I came here, I can't be seen here." He said shamefully which I couldn't understand why?

"Toby why is that a abad thing that he knew you were here of all places? I understand that he found out that you were going out when you were supposed to be home but wh yis here so bad? " I questioned

"Because I'm putting oyou in danger too" He said. Suddenly we heard someone climbing up thw tree to our hideout.

" Hello...son"

 **THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
